The Final Chapter
by DancingInTheRain-1313
Summary: The flock is safe and sound, Max and Fang are in love, and everything is right. This is how I want Nevermore to end. My perfect final chapter, so to speak.


**Hey there! This is actually based on the contest for the final chapter of Nevermore. It was past the deadline when I found out about it, but I decided to write my perfect final chapter anyway! I hope you like it!**

**I don't own the Maximum Ride series. All rights go to James Patterson.**

**xxxxxxx**

"Max, do you think we can stay here forever?" Gazzy asked. He was laying on the sand next to Iggy, his eyes closed, soaking up some Vitamin D.

"I sure hope so. As long as the world doesn't need saving, I think we'll be here for a loooong time." I said, ruffling his messy blond hair. I stood up and walked over to the tall, dark figure standing by the water. Fang.

"Yo." I said, kicking off my ratty sneakers and socks. I let the warm, salty waves lap up against my toes. Fang glanced at me, a smile peeking at the corners of his mouth.

"Do you ever get tired of being so great?" he asked quietly, his intensely dark eyes blazing.

I chuckled. "Never." He moved closer to me, letting his sneakers get wet. "Do you ever get tired of being so tall?" I asked. I had to literally look up just to meet his eyes. _When will he stop growing?_

"_Never."_ He said, mimicking my voice. I punched him.

"MAX!" I heard Nudge and Angel shout. They were running towards us from our house. I know what you're thinking – _a beach house?_ Yes, only the finest living arrangements for Avian-Americans. They skidded to a stop in front of us. "Do you want to go swimming with us?" Angel asked sweetly, her huge Bambi eyes staring at me. Even though she was a mind-controller and she creeped me out sometimes, she was still really adorable.

"Uh, not now, sweetie," I said apologetically. "We've already gone swimming _three times_ today. I'll be a prune if I go in the water again."

Nudge groaned. "Pleeeeease, Max?" Her wild brown hair blew around her face in the sea breeze.

I laughed. "Maybe later."

As if in a secret code, they looked at each other and nodded. They turned to me, smiling mischievously. They slowly walked toward Fang and I, their arms extended.

"Oh, no." Fang muttered, and Angel sprung at him, knocking him into the water. Nudge did the same to me, giggling the whole time.

I wiped the water out of my eyes, trying not to grin. "We're not even in bathing suits!" I groaned.

"Tell me about it." Fang said, running his fingers through his soaked black hair. "And you messed up my hair! It took me _two hours_ to get the 'just-rolled-out-of-bed' look." He added sarcastically.

I smile and tackled Fang. We landed in the water with a splash, and my lips met his. I brushed his shaggy hair off his forehead, kissing him softly. It was as if the sun had just come out after years of darkness.

"Get a room," the Gasman groaned, pretending to gag.

Sitting in the clear, shallow water, Fang whispered something in Angel's ear. She nodded, and they both smiled.

"Watch this." Fang said, lifting up Angel under her arms. "One, two, three!"

Fang threw Angel straight into the air, and after she turned and twisted like a ballerina, her wings shot out and she stayed aloft. She was grinning as her powerful white wings carried her higher and higher into the blue sky. It was beautiful - her graceful wings reminded me of an angel.

"Bravo," I said, clapping.

Fang grinned at me. "We've been practicing all week."

I sloshed through the water - rather ungracefully - and smashed my lips passionately against his. The only important thing at that moment was Fang. I held him close, ignoring Nudge's grin as she watched us. I pulled back, giving one more kiss as I rested my head on his warm chest. I felt safe, which was pretty unusual for me.

"I love you." Fang said, stroking my tangled wet hair with one hand, the other on the small of my back.

"I love you too." I replied, my arms tightly squeezing his waist.

"I love you sooooooooo much, Fangy-kinz!." I said - only it wasn't me. I shot a glare at Gazzy, then buried my face in Fang's shirt again, inhaling his musky scent.

"Hey, quit the PDA." Iggy said, sensing our intimate moment.

I laughed and said, "I'm rolling my eyes, Ig-meister. I need to dry out my wings. Up and away?"

"Up and away," everyone replied in unison, and we flew away into the clouds.

So there you have it. I guess you could call this our "happily ever after." I was the happiest I'd ever been in my entire life. Out flock was back together. Total visited occasionally, and so did Mom and Ella. Iggy and Ella had a little puppy-love thing going on, which I thought was adorable. Dylan and Maya had become the leaders Fang's Gang, and Fang had happily come back to our flock.

The world hadn't ended, and the human race was still as it was - minus all the crazy scientists. Fang had gotten what he wanted – a secluded island, complete with fancy beach house. Our family was complete, happy and safe.

It was more than I could have ever asked for.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**There you have it! That's how I want Nevermore to end, in a perfect world. Yep, I'm a Fax enthusiast. I _love_ them together!**

**Anyway, review and let me know what you think! Tell me how _you_ want the series to end!**

**Love you :)**


End file.
